Una noche en la casa de los Links
by Nadeshikoluv18
Summary: Una noche los curiosos desean intentar jugar algo privado, creyendo que era un mito... pero resulta que no lo era... Para saber más entra al fic y lee! :3


_**ONE-SHOT HALLOWEEN.**_

 _ **Una noche en casa de los Links.**_

 ** _Adoro Four Swords :'3._**

 ** _Espero les guste este ONE-SHOT._**

* * *

 _-Una noche en la casa de los Link._

-Dicen que... si dicen un grupo de amigos en ronda más de 5 veces... si dicen... Zant... Zant... Un fantasma te atacará, pero antes hará el favor que mas desees en la vida.- Decía Shadow moviendo sus manos escalofriamentes, mientras los que estaban allí los miraban muy atentos.

Estaban sentados en ronda, los reunidos eran la princesa Zelda, Ghirahim, Azul Link, Verde Link, Rojo Link, Vio Link, obviamente Shadow Link, y... Ravio.

El más adorable del grupo se rehusó a jugar negando su cabeza en par en par. -Yo no jugaré- Rojo se levantó de su asiento abrazando un peluche de conejo que traía entre sus brazos.

La sombra se levantó de su asiento y tomó a Rojo de los hombros- Tranquilo, es más sabido que una mosca que es un mito- dijo este pelimorado para calmarlo- Además si allegara a pasar serías testigo de todos los detectives, te acusarían de asesino, tu no sabrías que hacer, irías preso, y una prisión es mucho para tí, acabarás siendo una bolsa- decía Shadow mientras el más pequeño se imaginaba cada escena que este nombraba.

-Está bien jugaré- se volvieron a sentar en sus lugares.

Todos se tomaron las manos entre sí-Oh por dios estoy tocando la mano de mister hero- pensaba este pelimorado vestido de conejo mientras apoyaba su palma en la palma ajena.

-Zant... Zant... Zant... Zant... Zant...- empezó a llamar Shadow Link y molestó se levantó- OIGAN, DEBEN DECIRLO TODOS JUNTOS NO LO SOLO YO. -chocó su puño contra su pecho.

-De hecho que yo recuerde se ponía una hoja con Sí, No, No, Sí, dos lápices, y una vela con un encendedor- añadió el gruñón levantandose de su asiento- voy por las velas- añadió y fue a la cocina.

-Yo iré por las hojas- sonrió el sereno y sacó de su bolsillo un libro que Azul le había regalado y le arrancó la última hoja- este libro es aburrido.

El Link violeta escribía en la hoja lo que el gruñón había dicho antes separandolo en dos líneas (por si no me especifico, es Sí/No y abajo de esto escrito va No/Sí). colocó sobre ellos dos lápices rojos manteniendo equilibrio- joder- se quejaba- me cuesta... -intentaba ponerle equilibrio sin embargo el lapiz de arriba de caía- ME CUESTA -gritó molesto lanzando los lápiz.

-shhh- decía Zelda y tomó los lapices y apenas lo puso logró poner el equilibrio- Yay!- sonrió feliz a lo que estos la miraron sorprendidos.

-ésta está poseída por el diablo -dijo Ravio aferrandose a su héroe- Mister hero defiendame -lloriqueo infantilmente y este sonrió correspondiendo el abrazo.

Ghirahim se levantó de su asiento molesto y miró la puerta de la cocina- AZUL, QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO EN LA COCINA; ¿BAILANDO EL BAILE DEL CULO?- gritó molesto cruzando sus brazos y volviendo a sentarse.

-Creí que irías- dijo Rojo molesto por la reacción que tuvo el más alto de todos.

En eso, a los minutos apareció el Link Azul con las velas- me entretuve viendo la lluvia- colocó la vela alado de la hoja y la prendió con el encendedor, después apagó las luces y se volvieron a acomodar en ronda.

-¿Listos?- preguntó Shadow tomando las manos de su alrededor, que eran Link y Rojo- Oh por dios estoy tocando la mano de Link -pensó sonriendo como un tarado- bien empezemos. -dijo en un tono serio nada comparado a su mente.

-Zant... Zant... Zant... Zant... Zant... -empezaron a llamar todos juntos tomandose fuerte las manos. -¿Estás tú aquí? -dejó largar Shadow Link esperando que la reacción del lápiz se mueva. Volvieron a invocarlo- Zant, si estás aquí, dame una señal- añadió este y de un instante golpes se escucharon en la puerta, tocaba una vez y después de un minuto, volvía a sonar la puerta- hug!- se quejó la sombra sorprendida.

-ES ZANT- gritó Azul muy asustado aferrándose a Rojo ya casi llorando.

-Si lo sé, madura- dijo Rojo muy protector del gruñón- yo te voy a cuidar- añadió con una sonrisa defensora.

-Gracias por darnos tu señal- dijo Shadow Link pero la puerta seguía sonando- ¿Quieres que te abramos la puerta acaso? -preguntó Shadow Link con la voz un poco temblorosa y el lápiz se movió a la palabra "sí" asustado soltó las manos que sostenía y hizo un paso a atrás- Link es el líder, el lo hará!.

-Yo no pienso abrir la puerta- dijo Link molesto alejándose de Shadow.

-Mister hero no arriesge su vida, si alguien lo hará será Rojo- agarró fuerte las mangas de Verde jalandolo hacia él- usted estará vivo y yo también.

-Yo no pienso abrir- dijo Rojo asustado.

-Iré yo- dijo ghirahim levantándose de su asiento y se acercó con temblor a la puerta, tomando aire contó hasta tres segundos, una vez a los tres segundos abrió la puerta y llevó un gran grito- AHHHH ZANT... ES ZANT ES HORRIBLE ES UNA PERSONA MUY FEA -se alejó rápidamente y todos quedaron sorprendidos viendo la puerta, pero a como Ghirahim la abrió no daba mucho a luz el rostro de este.

-¿? ¿Acaso te viste en el reflejo de mi ojo?- entró Vaati a la casa con un saco de agua, comenzó a sacarsela y la dejó colgada en un parche- tenía mis manos cogeladas que será que no podía ni mover mi brazo que golpeé lento la puerta -largó una leve risa- eh qué pasa? -los miró y todos estaban en shock por así decirse y de repente se dió cuenta- ahh... están jugando a Zant. -añadió y se sentó- no se puede jugar con menos de nueve personas- se puso en el medio de Ghirahim y Azul y les tomó la mano- y siempre debe hablar el mayor.

-Pero el lápi...- estaba por hablar Shadow Link pero el brujo volvió a hablar.

-Esi que como Ghirahim es el mayor el empezará el juego.- sonrió viendo a Ghirahim con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-Dios te maldiga- añadió este peliblanco molesto tomando fuerte de la mano al brujo- eres un demonio vivo- suspiró y el brujo solo rió. -Zant... Zant... Zant... Zant... Zant... ¿Estás aquí? -llamó Ghirahim y tragó saliba apresurado al ver que el lápiz se movió a "Sí"- oh bueno siguen ustedes.

Shadow Link miró el movimiento del lápiz sorprendido como un niño pequeño- Zant.. Zant... ¿Es verdad que nos matarás? -el lápiz no se movió, quedó quieto en "sí".

-Zant.. Zant..- decía zelda con su voz temblorosa- ¿Las preguntas se acaban cuando la vela se apague? -el lápiz no se movió- Zant.. ¿cuándo las velas se apaguen debo pedir en mi mente, lo que más deseo? -preguntó de nuevo, el lápiz volvió a mantenerse en el mismo lugar.

-Zant... Puedes darme una señal?-preguntó la sobra a lo que su gorra en la cabeza empezó a elevarse y asustado prosiguió- Zant estás detrás mío?- preguntó asustado y el lápiz quedó en sí.

Azul bufó creyendo que todo era una broma- el lápiz ni se mueve, aver, Zant... eres virgen?- el lápiz se corrió a "No"- oh.. bien.. no está jugando...

Se adornó un gran silencio en la sala, Shadow sentía escalofríos por toda su espalda, estaba demasiado asustado con tan solo saber que la prensencia estaba detrás de él.

-Zant, algún día seré novio de Fi? -rompió el silencio ghirahim y el lápiz se mantuvo en no, este último rió - Acaso por que moriré?- el lápiz de movió a sí y ya no quizo proseguir.- Ya no quiero jugar.

-Ni yo- dijeron varios de los que se hallaban allí.

-Zant... ¿Puedes irte de la sala?- el lápiz se movió a "no" y para mala suerte de ellos, la vela se apagó.

Rojo comenzó a llorar, el sabía que no debía participar en eso, Todos se tomaron fuerte las manos y cerraron los ojos, pidiendo su mayor deseo.

* * *

 _Cuando su deseo se cumpla... iré por ustedes..._

* * *

Esas palabras estaban escrita en el papel, la luz se había prendido y todos suspiraron, pero estaban asustados.

-Mejor vayamos a dormir- dijo Link sonriendo un poco nervioso y tomó la mano de Ravio y Shadow- ustedes, por favor, duerman conmigo- añadió este rubio con un leve puchero a los que los dos asintieron.

-Puedo dormir contigo también? Link? -preguntó Zelda juntando sus manos, a lo que el rubio asintió.- gracias...

-Vio quiero dormir contigo- sonrió Vaati y este sereno asintió un poco.

El peliblanco se acercó a estos dos violetas y los abrazó- me unooo- dijo sonriendo pero en lo más profundo de su sonrisa se notaba la preocupación.

* * *

-Mister hero...- estaban durmiendo los cuatro en la misma cama- estaremos bien... ¿verdad? -preguntó con un leve puchero a lo que Link sonrió.

-Tranquilo, estás conmigo... Nada de esto pasará- sonreía el rubio y se acercó a él para plantarle un beso en los labios- Te amo Ravio -sonrió y después se giró- A tí también te amo Shadow Link -sonríe y también le planta un beso a shadow- Ah claro, y a princesa también. -se estiró un poco para besar a la princesa- Aun que me siento puto... -pensó Link poniendose boca arriba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Mi deseo se cumpló- pensó Ravio poniendose en la misma posición que Link, le tomó fuerte la mano, arrepentiendose por jugar aquél "juego"- no debí hacerlo -pensó entre lloriqueo.

-te amo Link- dijeron los tres seguidores de él a la vez.

Link se puso nervioso y sonrió- y yo a ustedes.

* * *

-Vaati.. no quiero acabar así- se deprimió y miró al brujo- yo tenía un sueño en mente...

-tranquilo Vio, prometo que a tu sueño lo cumplirás- sonrió este brujo y le plantó un leve beso en los labios.

-awwww- dijo el metido de Ghirahim- yo también, besame Vaati -se lanzó a este brujo y estuvieron discuntiendo entre los dos mientras Vio los miraba con una sonrisa.

-mi deseo se cumplió- pensó este asustado pero a la vez satisfecho.

* * *

-No hay nadie- pensaba Rojo caminando en la sala viendo la sombra de este espiritu llamado Zant, viendo los cuerpos de sus amigos en el suelo, tenían los ojos negros y sangre en la boca.

-Fuiste el unico que pensó bien- se acercó el espiritu a Rojo- tus amigos no les importó seguir con vida. Sin embargo tu deseaste seguir vivo después de esto, pero verás cosas desagradables- Rojo lo miraba con los ojos llorosos- pero quedate tranquilo, Los espiritus de tus amigos estarán para defenderte.

Este rubio que sobrevivió bajó la mirada- no vale la pena vivir sin ellos, a pesar que tengo más amigos- dijo triste- puedo saber.. que deseo tuvieron cada uno?. -preguntó el adorable tratabdo de ver la cara desfigurada de este fantasma sin tenerle miedo.

-claro, el Link Violeta deseó besar al brujo, el brujo deseó lo mismo, besar al violeta, el Link Verde deseó que los deseos de los demás se cumplan, el deseo de Zelda Shadow y Ravio fue besar a Link, El deseo de Ghirahim fue besar a Vaati y el deseo de Azul fue que si es que seguías vivo que tenga la mejor vida posible.

Rojo sonrió levemente al oír lo ultimo- bien, seguiré por Azul- sonrió y siguió su vida, solo, pero la siguió sin embargo.

* * *

 _ **Espero les guste! :3 se que no es halloween pero bueno XD soy media pelotuda creo 7+8**_

 _ **los quiero :3**_


End file.
